


you bring me home

by hippopotamus



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopotamus/pseuds/hippopotamus
Summary: even comes home to find isak listening to harry styles' album





	you bring me home

**Author's Note:**

> some anons on tarjeiandhenrik's blog were like "isak probs has a crush on harry styles" and i was like YES so i wrote it. i imagine many other people also did so im sorry for being unoriginal but here u go  
> enjoy!

Even comes home to find Isak lying on their bed, with his hoodie strings pulled tight around his face so that only his nose is visible sticking out, and Harry Styles blasting through their little apartment.

Even is fairly sure that Isak knows he’s there, but he clears his throat anyway to make sure. 

“Shh,” Isak says in response to the noise, his voice muffled through the hoodie that’s covering his mouth. “Just appreciate the music.”

“I’ve appreciated it four times this week already, Isak,” Even grumbles quietly, but says nothing more as he pulls his shoes off and lies down onto the bed, tucking himself into his boyfriend’s side with his head pressed to Isak’s shoulder. Isak wraps his arm around Even but doesn’t speak until the song finishes and Sign Of The Times starts to play, at which point he reaches for his phone and turns the volume down.

“Okay, you can speak over this one. I’ve heard it enough times.”

“Haven’t you heard all of them enough times?” Even murmurs, as he reaches for Isak’s hoodie strings and loosens the hood so he can see Isak properly. 

Isak scoffs at the question. “No,” he replies, shaking his head. “Anyway I’m appreciating art, Even. Aren’t you proud of me for this?”

“So proud, baby,” Even smiles softly at Isak and moves to kiss his cheek. Isak grins and turns his head to the side and smiles back.

“Good day?” he asks gently.

“Better now,” Even mutters, moving to kiss Isak properly. “You?” he asks when they break apart.

“Tiring,” Isak sighs, and Even nods, eyes fluttering shut as Isak presses their foreheads and noses together.

They breathe together slowly for a while, until Sign Of The Times comes to an end, and Isak turns the volume back up for Carolina, shushing Even when he tries to complain.

“Sometimes I think you like Harry Styles more than you like me,” Even grumbles, and Isak just grins cheekily. Even’s mouth drops open offended. “You do?”

“He’s my Leonardo Di Caprio.”   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Isak raises his eyebrows. “So you’ve never said you’d leave me for Leo?”

“No, never said that, nope,” Even replies, shaking his head.

“Not even once? Not even  _ every single time we watch one of his films _ ?” Isak teases.

“I wouldn’t leave you for anyone,” Even says seriously, looking Isak in the eyes. Isak forgets to tease him for a moment, caught up in Even’s words, but then -

“If I met Harry, though…” he tails off and Even shoves at his shoulder playfully.

“I’m trying to have a moment here, and you’re just talking about Harry Styles.”

“You’re always trying to have a moment.”

“Well, I like having moments with you.”

Isak rolls his eyes, trying not to smile. “I bet Harry Styles isn’t this much of a sap.”

“Uh, are we listening to the same album here?” Even raises his eyebrows, and then starts to sing along to the lyrics currently playing “ _ wherever I go, you’ll bring me home. _ ”

Isak hums, watching Even as he sings, a soft smile spreading across his face because of how in love he is with Even. He’s unable to resist reaching a hand out to brush at the piece of hair that’s fallen over Even’s face, tenderly pushing it out of his eyes and then moving forward to kiss Even, cutting him off from the rest of the lyrics.

“Do you mind? Me and Harry were having a moment,” Even says.

“Get your own celebrity crush,” Isak teases.

“I don’t need one when I’ve got you.”

Isak forgets to speak or breathe again, before he collects himself, and playfully retorts. “I do, though.”

Even pulls an offended face and rolls onto his back, while Isak continues to laugh.

It takes Even a few seconds to come up with a decent response.

“Harry Styles’ mum won’t give you 500 a week for being his boyfriend,” Even mutters childishly.

“I think you’re missing the part where he’s Harry Styles and his little finger is worth more money than either of us will ever have in our lives.”

“So you’re saying you want to be Harry Styles’ sugar baby?”

“I mean, if the opportunity arises,” Isak replies with a mischievous grin.

Even scowls at him and tries to turn away, but Isak catches him and pulls him close, pressing a kiss to his nose. Even tries and fails to keep scowling after that.

“I like you a lot better than Harry Styles,” Isak says, sincerely.

“I don’t believe you,” Even grumbles.

Isak hums thoughtfully, then reaches for his phone to turn the music off, before moving so that he’s lying on top of Even with a wicked grin.

“I can prove it,” he says, leaning down to press their lips together.

Even smiles into the kiss. “Go on, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> i'll get back to writing aibm now i just needed to write this first  
> comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> and find me on [the tumbz](http://pansexualmahdidisi.tumblr.com)  
> love always xxx


End file.
